Les vents de glace
by Ruuuby
Summary: Alhesia avait toujours voulu venger la mort de sa famille depuis son plus jeune âge pour pouvoir oublier la douleur qui rongeait son corps et tourmentait son esprit au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait promis que la guilde des sept terreurs de son enfance paierait le prix du sang. [Grey/OC][EN RÉÉCRITURE]


**Bonjour, je voudrais dire avant tout chose que tous les personnages et le fond de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, seul le personnage principal Alhesia Menfealds sort tout droit de ma petite tête, plus quelques autres sans grande importance. Je n'ai ensuite pas du tout la prétention de dire que cette fanfiction est la meilleure de toute au contraire, mais j'ai depuis un petit moment cette envie de rajouter un autre personnage. Je compte donc reprendre l'histoire qui suivra les grandes lignes des animes, ce qui va presque revenir au manga avec en plus un nouveau personnage, même si certaines choses vont changer. La venue d'un nouveau personnage va entraîner certaines modifications, pas non plus au point de modifier les intrigues du manga, mais importante quand même. Je rajoute aussi, que ceux qui sont de grand fan du couple GreyxJuvia ne trouveront pas du tout leur bonheur ici, au contraire, sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**L**a pluie tombait averse depuis plusieurs heures sur la grande ville paisible et portuaire, le ciel gris, sombre et nuageux faisait planer une ombre de tristesse sur les alentours du village, ainsi, pour cause du mauvais temps, aucun habitant ne se trouvait dehors dans les rues. Ils avaient tous obtenu refuge dans les tavernes ou encore dans un foyer chaleureux et aimant, tout le monde attendait que le soleil refasse son apparition pour illuminer le bourg de ses doux rayons pour mettre un pied dehors, seule une petite fille restait dehors sous la pluie. Elle restait dehors sous la pluie battante, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps qui se mêlaient aux gouttes des averses, assise par terre, sur les collines qui surplombaient les alentours de la ville de toutes leurs hauteurs et offraient une vue magnifique sur le port en temps normal, les jours de beau temps.

**L**a pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, des flaques gigantesques apparaissaient un peu partout dans les rues de la ville, la petite fille pouvait sentir les gouttes qui coulaient dans le long de son dos, sur les moindres parcelles de sa peau laiteuse et qui nimbaient sa robe bleue tout en ruisselant le long de ses longs cheveux noirs. La jeune enfant se moquait pourtant royalement du mauvais temps, elle voulait juste rester seule pour pleurer tranquillement, ainsi de long sanglot se faisait entendre et son petit corps frêle tremblait au rythme de ses derniers. Elle avait enfouit son visage larmoyant contre ses genoux une heure plus tôt pour ne plus bouger, pour pleurer seule la mort subite de ses parents, deux mages importants de la guilde dont elle avait appris la disparition aux alentours de midi. Elle avait mis un petit moment avant de comprendre le sens des paroles du maître et une seconde plus tard, son monde se brisait en mille morceau au rythme de sa course folle dans les petites ruelles sombres des quais sous la pluie, qui accompagnait les sillons de ses pleures sur ses joues. Elle avait finalement fini de courir une fois sur les collines, pour se laisser tomber sur les herbes humides et pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps, elle avait mal, une vive douleur lancinante dans son cœur accentuait ses longs sanglots enfantins. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, personne ne pouvait anticiper une telle chose, surtout pas une enfant de six ans, qui avait peur et qui se retrouvait maintenant orpheline du jour au lendemain, seule au monde. Elle pleura de plus belle, certes, quelque part dans la guilde de ses parents, il y avait une multitude de mage qui attendait son retour pour lui apporter soutien et consolation, une compensation faible qui ne lui redonnerait pas une vraie vie de famille.

**E**lle continua de pleurer encore un long moment, elle ne releva la tête de ses genoux que lorsque la pluie cessa doucement de tomber pour regarder les alentours, elle nageait dans sa petite robe bleue aux reflets gris, de la même couleur que ses iris qui respiraient autrefois la joie de vivre. Elle renifla bruyamment puis essuya ses larmes avant de se lever doucement tout en passant une main sur ses jambes ou encore sur le bas de sa robe pour enlever les brins des herbes humides, elle regarda ensuite, droit devant elle la silhouette masculine qui marchait dans sa direction. La fillette regarda sans bouger un cil le jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds avec une cicatrice sur son œil gauche qui se stoppa juste devant elle, et sans plus attendre, elle tomba dans ses bras pour fondre encore une fois en larme. Elle mouilla son vieux haut avec ses pleurs, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir conscience, il se contenta de serrer la jeune enfant fort dans ses bras pour noyer ses sanglots pleins de tristesse, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, personne ne pouvait rien faire. Le jeune adolescent en avait parfaitement conscience, il se sentait impuissant, seul le temps pouvait soigner les blessures de la fillette qui pleurait dans ses bras, le temps finirait par essuyer doucement, mais sûrement ses larmes, mais pour le moment, elle ne devait pas rester seule dehors pour crier son chagrin.

**« Le vieux veut que tu rentres, en plus tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors plus longtemps. »**

**L**e jeune garçon, sur ses paroles, prit la petite fille toujours en pleure dans ses bras contre lui, puis il tourna les talons pour regagner plus rapidement la ville et les murs protecteurs de la guilde, pendant le chemin du retour, les sanglots de la jeune enfant se firent de plus en plus silencieux, si bien que quand ils franchirent tout deux le seuil de porte du vieux bâtiment. Elle dormait dans les bras de son ami, sans doute pour cause de la fatigue, elle ne reprit connaissance que bien plus tard dans la nuit sur son lit quand elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour les poser sur les murs sombres de sa chambre de petite fille avant de sentir de nouveau les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Elle passa cependant, un coup de main rageur sur ses yeux avant de se redresser en position assise entre ses couvertures pour regarder par la fenêtre le voile de la nuit noire qui engloutissait les rues, comme un monstre. Elle ravala ensuite un long sanglot en serrant les poings devant cette vision, elle savait depuis longtemps que les monstres des histoires pour enfants ne prenaient pas vie le soir pour la terrifier dans ses cauchemars. Elle savait que les monstres prenaient une toute autre forme pour terrifier le monde entier et que les plus grands mages devaient accepter de combattre leurs peurs pour devenir plus fort alors elle se promit entre les murs de sa petite chambre de devenir plus forte pour combattre son cauchemar. Elle se promit, du haut de ses six ans et dans un moment de tristesse sans espoir, de venger la mort de ses parents, quand elle serait plus grande et surtout quand elle contrôlerait pleinement sa magie, cette guilde noire assassine paierait le prix fort, elle allait payer le prix du sang et de la mort de sa famille.


End file.
